December can be Warm
by CrazyReader1899
Summary: Tony thought he was a normal 21st century foster kid, but it turns out he's an important 1900 newsie with a family. Rated T just in case.


I don't own Newsies, no matter how much I wish.

(July 2014)

I woke up from yet another weird dream, the girl was there again. I mean I wasn't complaining, she was pretty. She had short brown hair that looked red in the sunlight, and black in he dark. She had creamy hazel eyes that sparkled.

She usually showed up in something like a memory or something. Yesterday, she was sitting in the grass in a short sleeved white dress that ended above her ankles. She wasn't wearing any shoes, and her hair was curly, like she'd just taken her hair out of a braid. She had a book in her lap, that she seemed really into.

Then,I or at least someone who looked like me, except he was wearing clothes that looked like they were from the 1900's,sat next to her and kissed her head, her cheek, and then her lips. She kissed him back,he pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist, her's around his neck.

Another guy,this one not a clone of his. He had dirty blond eyes and ice cold blue eyes. Although he obviously knew them. And when he aproached them he'd said something along the lines of, " Race get off me'se sister," then they quickly sprung apart. His clone looked terrified, the girl rolled her eyes and as if to defy the blond haired blue eyed boy, otherwise known as her brother, planted one on him.

That's when I woke up. Looking at the time, quickly got ready, grabbed my bag, and rushed downstairs. I hurried into the kitchen, grabbing an apple, then ran outside, not wanting to deal with idiots,on this particular morning.

I sat down on the curb, eating my apple, while waiting for Max to show up. When I finished my apple, I threw it out in a nearby garbage can.

When I sat back down, my mind wandered to my new home, and what it would be like. You see I would be the first one to move to a new orphanage, I would be the first there, and would be for a while.

I looked up when I heard a honk.

"Hey, Tony, c'mon get in kid," Max called. I opened the passenger door and got in, closing the door afer I got in.

"Hey," I said as Max pressed on the gas pedal.

"Hey, you excited?"

"Yeah I'se guess," I answered.

I stared out the window, watching the scenery go by.

" Hey we're her kiddo," Max said, stoping the car. The building which they had stoped in front was older than the surrounding ones, it had a fadded sign on which you could only see an n,s,o,g,o,e. Somehow he knew it once said 'Newsboys Lodging House', just like how he knew the boy with the blue eyes was the girl in his dream's brother, and how the dream girl's name was December.

Max, and he walked into the building. He felt like he had been here a million times before.

" Hi, there you must be Tony, I'm John Kloppman. I am the care taker of this facility as was my father, and my grandfather," an old man said, poping up behind the welcome desk.

"Well, if everthing's settled I should get going. Bye Tony," Max said heading out the door.

"Bye Max," Tony said.

"Come with me please, Tony," John said.

Tony followed John up the stairs and into a large room, filled with bunk beds, conected to a bathroom.

"Wait, there's something else. Come with me," John then led him to the attic. It was completely empty, besides a huge chest against the far wall.

"Go ahead and then you can go set up your bunk," he smiled slyly and winked at him, then he left.

Tony walked over to the chest. You could clearly see the initials D.C had once been there but it had somewhat faded over the years . He opened it and peeked inside.

There was a checkered gold vest, with a gold pocket watch tucked into one of the pockets. There was a gold tipped cane, a cord with a key on it, a a silver ring with a topaz diamond shaped like a snowflake. A black cowboy hat, a couple of newsie caps, a wooden sword,and an eyepatch. then there was a couple of newspaper articles most written by a Bryan Denton. One was an obituary for someone named Bumlets. There was an article about a newsie couple (December and Racetrack). And on the bottom there was a couple of pictures, most featured December, Racetrack and a group of was an article on the bottom with a picture of the same group of boys and December and Racetrack.

He realized then and there that he was Racetrack Higgins.

And everything turned black.


End file.
